


what we hate in others (we see in ourselves)

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look into the mirror. I want you to watch yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Spread your legs a little more, Eren.” Erwin sounds patronizing enough that Eren wants to bristle. But his sharp blue eyes, locked on his in the mirror, stop him. His gaze trails down, from the light dusting of hair on his chest to the sharp lines of his pelvis. His mouth goes dry, and he immediately spreads his legs a little more, so that his cheeks part, revealing his slicked hole for Erwin’s eyes. “Lean up against the mirror.”

Protesting doesn’t even occur to Eren, palms finding purchase on the cool glass while Erwin’s slick cock works up and down his crack, fucking teasing him the way he has been all fucking night. “Daddy—“ his voice comes out hoarse, roughened from taking Erwin’s cock in his throat.  He doesn’t want to beg yet, knows that Erwin is just getting started. The commander is a sadist like that. But he pushes his ass back just the same, feels the hot head of his cock brush against the hole. His mouth drops open.

“Look in the mirror.” Erwin orders.  Eren’s eyes find his own. His pupils are blown wide, thin green slivers rimming black. His lips are red, wet, there’s a smear of Erwin’s precum at the corner of his mouth. He looks filthy. When he meets Erwin’s eyes again in the mirror, he receives a sharp swat, just at the underside of his thigh. “Keep looking, I want you to watch yourself.”

The first finger Erwin slips into him is thick, long, good. Eren’s eyelids flutter, but true to form, he watches himself. “Good boy.” Erwin purrs. Eren’s back bows at the second finger, finds needy little noises slipping from his mouth as they ease in, press at his prostate, and ease back out. Erwin’s not even trying yet but he can see his ears getting red, just barely make out his own cock, hard and flushed a dusky pink, bobbing between his parted thighs in the reflection. His hips jerk despite how hard he tries to stay still.

“Fuck!” Eren allows, and chokes on a whimper. His fingers are starting to slip on the glass. He wants Erwin so bad right now, wants more than anything for him to thrust right in, tear him right open with his massive cock. His eyes fucking blur with need when he thinks about it, only to be brought back into focus with another sharp swat.

“No day dreaming. Watch.”

But he can’t watch himself as Erwin slips in a third finger and parts them a bit, thrusts hard, crooks up to drag hard on his prostate, making slick filthy noises. He can’t watch his mouth fall open, his cheeks grow flushed, sweat dripping from his chin as he struggles to control himself. A fourth finger and he’s certain Erwin wants to break him because his pace becomes hard, stretching him delightfully. He wants to cum, he wants to—

“Please!” He sputters, keeps his eyes on his own, just like Erwin wanted. “Nn, please--! I’m, I’m so close, I’ll--!” He swallows thickly, rocks back onto Erwin’s long fingers, feels his hole stretch invitingly around them, so slick and greedy he’s swallowing them up. He squeezes down, tries to milk pleasure from them.  He’s keening in his throat now, wants to thrash, wants to cum. In his peripheral, he can see Erwin smirk. He ignores it, just a little more and –

He keens when Erwin’s fingers pull out with a wet sucking noise, nearly collapses against the mirror. His thighs are burning, all his muscles are tense, his ass is left empty and clenching on nothing. His mouth is dry from panting. He wriggles his hips, his cock so heavy between his legs if Erwin wrapped his fingers around him now, that would be it, he would cum.

He watches Erwin smear more lube over his ass, over his cock, and bites down on his tongue. God, he wants Erwin’s thick cock. Just having it in his mouth, in his throat, isn’t enough.  “You’re doing so well so far.” Erwin says warmly, and bends over him, engulfing him, to suck at the base of his neck before sinking his teeth in hard. The back of his neck in his weak spot, and Erwin loves exploiting it. Eren shouts, nearly cums right there. He’s glad he doesn’t because he feels the press of the head of Erwin’s cock. The tight ring of muscle gives way, allowing him inside Eren’s hot convulsing hole one agonizingly blissful inch at a time. Now that he’s watching his face, he can’t stop. The thick shaft stretches his hole, a better, more fulfilling stretch than his fingers, has his whole body tingling, sparks flying right to his finger tips. He’s not breathing, mouth just open on a silent scream, a wet gleam of saliva trailing down his chin. Tears are pricking his eyes, just like Erwin’s blunt nails pricking the meat of his ass where he holds him.

And then he’s all the way inside, Eren’s ass flush to his pelvis. Eren lets out a desperate sob that sounds something like “move!” and sobs louder still when Erwin does. One hand rests on his hip, the other curls around his shoulder, holds him firmly in place while he eases out leisurely, eases back in the same way. He feels every inch; it makes him feel full, stretched, warm. And then Erwin changes tactics, sets a relentless pace that has him screaming, pounding against his swollen prostate, seeing stars as he tries to just hold onto the mirror and take it. His screams fade into hoarse sobs, he thinks he’s going mad. His cock is leaking freely, little spurts of precum milked from it every time Erwin rams into his prostate.  He looks like a mess, sweaty, slick with spit and lube, eyelids fluttering as he tries to hold his own gaze. He can feel Erwin’s eyes on him in the mirror, but he doesn’t dare look up, not when he’s this close.

His lips part to suck in a sharp breath, body drawing still and tight while his hole clenches around Erwin’s width. Oh, he’s right there, oh, yes, oh, just one more well timed thrust. Erwin stops short, And Eren’s orgasm curls and dies in his belly. He whimpers; claws at the mirror. Erwin’s thumb traces the skin where rim meets cock, stretched around him, slick, heated. He smiles. Eren wants to scream, writhes back on his cock until he’s fucking himself on it, grunting with exertion. “That’s it, good boy, ” Erwin urges, “Take it if you want it,” and Eren rocks back harder, likes the shallow thrusts that hit his sweet spot every time. “Look at you.” Eren does, really looks at himself. Tears streak his cheeks, saliva drips from his chin, sweat dampens his hair. Erwin did this to him. He’s an absolute mess.

And then Erwin’s fucking him again, starting slow and building speed and strength until he threatens to knock Eren off his feet. His thighs are quivering, his cries are needy and high pitched, each noise trailing into the next as Erwin fucks him, pace relentless, merciless, so that Eren can barely keep up, just stands and takes it and hopes that this time, this time Erwin does let him cum.

“You know what I want to hear.” Erwin grunts, and reaches beneath Eren to rest his hand on his belly. He doesn’t touch his cock, hasn’t touched it once, but it doesn’t matter, he’s been trained to cum just like this, with only Erwin’s cock fucking him apart.

“Pleasesirpleasesirpleasesir!” Eren chants, words slurred together with want. He’s so close, right there. Heat flushes through him with every inward thrust, his belly is so tight, he knows this orgasm is going to blow his mind--

Erwin stops abruptly, appears to revel in Eren’s scream of frustration. “Such half hearted begging,” he purrs, buries himself deep into Eren and grinds right against his prostate, precum oozes from his cock, smears against his thighs with the lube. “I start to wonder if you actually want to cum.”

“No!” Eren whines. Erwin holds him still this time, doesn’t let him fuck himself. “No, I want to cum! I want to, need to! Please let me, please daddy!” his voice cracks pathetically, speech punctuated by high breathy gasps. “Daddy!” He keens, Erwin groans behind him, but he’s too strung out now to savor the sound, just moans out for Erwin, pleads with him for his orgasm. He dares glance up, meet Erwin’s blown blue eyes in the mirror. The mess of sweat slicked blonde hair, straining muscles, flushed skin nearly makes him lose focus. He did that.

Erwin fucks into him again, pace a little stuttered. He’s close himself, Eren thinks, and knows that he should care but doesn’t. Instead he just chants “Daddy” like a prayer. He’s burning all over. He can feel his body opening up for Erwin’s cock, his slick used hole opening greedily for him, swallowing him while Eren just moans and cries breathlessly, each intake of air pushed out by each forward thrust. “Perfect.” Erwin moans. He leans over him, their skin sticky with sweat, heat trapped between them. Eren throws his head back and moans as Erwin compliments him. “You’re taking it so well my darling boy, keep watching yourself, you were made for this. Look at you.” Eren does watch himself, he’s red, slick, desperate, crying. The glass is fogged around his fingers and where his breath hits. He honestly cries out, needs to cum, needs it so bad. “My darling boy.” Erwin says into his ear. He nuzzles the nape of his neck, and Eren shudders, sparks running down his spine. “Go on then.”

He bites down hard on the back of his neck, enough to break skin. Eren screams as his orgasm rips through him, so powerfully his brain shorts. Erwin fucks him right through it, his ass clenching around his length. Cum spurts from his cock, landing on the mirror, the floor. It just keeps going, so intense his eyes blur, nothing to hold on to but the glass as he’s taken apart and reassembled. He gazes at his own reflection as he cums, panting hotly against the glass to see himself so ruined. He’s left quivering and shaking in the after math, barely able to hold himself up, hands sliding down the mirror with a squeak.

“Daddy’s not done yet, baby.” Erwin groans, pins his wrists against the mirror and holds his hip up to keep pounding into him. It take several thrusts for Eren to start crying again, several more for his muscles to turn to jelly while his hole tingles, cock twitching vainly with the last tired dredges of arousal. But Erwin keeps fucking him, until he’s crying hoarsely and writhing on his cock, and Erwin makes him take it dispassionately, ruthlessly.

“Can’t—I can’t!” Erwin doesn’t let him go, he feels a scream building up in his chest, over sensitized, so wrung out he can’t even remember how to breathe, Erwin still drilling relentlessly into him, rhythm rapid and sharp against his prostate. But he can’t take any more. He can’t take anymore.  It hurts more than anything now, leaving him squirming and whimpering on Erwin’s cock. “Daddy please!”

That does it. Erwin groans and thrusts in deep, hot cum spilling inside him. He stays buried in him for a few long moments, rides out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts before drawing out with a wet squelch. Eren’s ass feels empty now, stretched wide and used and wet. He slumps to his knees as soon as Erwin lets him go, exhausted. Erwin’s thick fingers tangle in his hair, press his forehead to the splatter of his own cum against the mirror. “Clean it.” Erwin orders. Eren does, tongue dragging across the glass, and watches the wrecked creature in the mirror, green eyes blown, cum at his mouth, smeared across his nose now, tears of needs and desperation still wetting his face. The wrecked creature in the mirror, currently pressed tongue to wet, working tongue with him, is himself.

And he finds he likes what he’s become. He finds he likes what Erwin’s turned him into. Erwin seems to understand this as soon as their eyes meet in the mirror. “What do we say, Eren?”

“Thank you Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re alright, darling?” Erwin asks, big hands sliding up the small of Eren’s back, thumbs pressing into the base of his spine. He peppers kisses across his shoulders beside all his hickies, sweet little pecks that illustrate love rather than need. Eren moans and mumbles an affirmative, muscles so loose and body so sated he couldn’t, wouldn’t, move if his life depended on it. Erwin sits warm on his thighs, carrying most of his own weight, and their skin slides together, both still naked, just enjoying being flush with each other. “Does anywhere ache?”

“My legs.” Eren mutters against his arms pillowing his head. Erwin scoots down, large hands easing the tensed muscles of his thighs, rubbing scented oil in, leaving his skin soft and glowing red brown in the candle light.

“I certainly did a number on you, this time.” Erwin whispers, almost apologetically. He leans down to press a kiss at the base of his spine, and at the bruises around each hip, then higher at the hollow of his back. His hands follow his lips, warm and calluses softened by the oil.

“It’s okay. I like it. I like what you do to me.” Another kiss lands between his shoulder blades, and Eren squirms when Erwin nuzzles at the soft hair at the back of his neck affectionately, before pressing a kiss to the sensitive hard curve of his vertebrae. “Slow kisses to my neck from my daddy are my favourite.” Eren purrs.

Erwin sucks in a sharp breath, and lets it out in a laugh. “Eren.” He warns playfully. His teeth scrape across bone, and Eren sighs out a little moan.

“Yes daddy?” He means to sound innocent, but the words come out breathless and wanton, a pleasurable by product of the attentions Erwin’s lips, teeth and tongue at his weak spot, so that he feels liquid, but hot. He presses his hips back so their bodies are completely flush, and moans wantonly again.

“You’re a tease.” Erwin laughs, and hooks his arm beneath his stomach, turning them both onto their sides. His hand feels molten resting against Eren’s low belly, so close to touching, and he thinks he deserves it, after the play they had. He squirms and whines with need. Erwin doesn’t make him beg for it, not in down time like this, when Eren still wants so much, but Erwin is done. He reaches down, curls his fingers around his cock, nipping kisses across the back of his neck.

“Yes, thank you, Erwin—“ Eren babbles, rutting against his palm and the friction his offers, taking his pleasure from Erwin’s hand, moaning as his grip grows tighter, still slick with oil, stroking up his length and back down again firmly. “I was good, I was good today so—“

“You’re always good for me, my darling boy.” Erwin murmurs hotly against his ear, and Eren moans long and loud. “Go on.” He urges. Eren trembles as he comes in Erwin’s hand, whispering daddy and Erwin and thank you in turn as he floats down from his high. Erwin showers him in kisses, holding him close and warm. “Good now?” he asks, kissing between Eren’s dark brows.

“Always.” Eren answers, he tangles their legs and they just stay like that, comfortable and wrapped in each other. “Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
